a new love?
by dark-greenday-fan
Summary: Robin says something he regrets causing starfire to run away. red x finds and attacks her, but a mysterious boy saves her. will a new love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

HOORAY. A romance story from me finally. Umm I had this idea a while ago while I was Darknessconsumesme, but I don't use that account anymore. It was gonna be part 2 to "The Red X Files"but I gave up that story Jackalobe. I highy credit her and I think she made the story awesome. READ IT. Please excuse all grammer and spelling error on this fic, because my spell check is broken, and i suck at spelling. Wow i'm going to ninth grade and i suck at spelling. Shame on me.

This story will be a Robin/Starfire fic with extra pairings such as Starfire/Speedy, Starfire/Red X, and OC/Aqualad. It takes place after X and before Titans East.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but i do own Sapphire, a pile of used tissues that are from my allergies, and my soul. Oh wait. No. The devil owns my soul.

Our story starts out as a normal day in the Teen Titan Tower. BeastBoy (I'm gonna call him BB because it takes too long to type his name) and Cyborg are busy playing video games, and arguing over who is winning. Robin is in the training room, beating the crap out of the punching bag. And Raven and Starfire are meditating in Raven's room because it was too loud in the main room due to BB and Cyborg. Now in the last week there was only 1 attemp at anything illegal, and that was with some normal man trying to rob the city bank. The Titans were able to send him to jail withen minutes of their arrival. But besides that the titans have had nothing to do.

-with BB and Cyborg-

"BB, I'm wooping your little green butt" stated a little-bit-cocky of a Cyborg.

"No the only reason you're _slightly_, and I mean slightly, ahead of me, is because you're cheating." commented BB.

"Me?" said Cyborg with a fake surprised look on his face, "Cheat? Why i never cheat. You hurt my feelings. Plus anyway, you lost a life on the Evil Lord Bunnykins, and Dark Wizard Monkey, the _easiet_ of all the evil and dark creatures on this game. While i only lost ONE life with the Evil Dark Lord Wizard Tiger of the North. So of course i'm ahead of you."

"Oh blah blah blah, you ...tin can" BB complianed, and then he stuck out his tongue.

"You little grass stain." Cyborg teased right back. Then both BB and Cyborg got up. BB put up his hands as it ready to fight Cyborg. Cyborg then did the same. They were ready to attack each other when the Titan alarm went off.

"Wow a criminal" BB stated dumbstruck.

"Finally." Cyborg said "Some action around these parts. Well i guess you're saved for now BB"

"Saved? Please you needed some saving"BB shouted right back. They then continued to argue.

-With Starfire and Raven-

"Raven, may I bother you with a question of the curiosity?" Starfire asked Raven while they were in the middle of meditating

"Sure Starfire" Raven said opening one of her eyes.

"Why are we not meditating in our usual spot, and we are meditating in your dwelling?"

"That's because Cyborg and BB are playing video games and you know how loud they get and how they argue over everything."

"Oh now i understa..." Starfire wasn't able to finish because the Titans alarm went off.

"Let's go see what's up." Raven said as they ran out of her room.

-With Robin-

"uh" Robin grunted after punching the life out of his punching bag. "What a workout. I guess Cyborgs gonna have to buy another bag for me." Robin then began walking around the gym. He noticed BB's traidmill, Cyborg's giant wieght, Raven's meditation mat, and Starfire's targets. He stopped right in front of Stafire's targets, and smiled. He thought of how easily Starfire was able to defeat them. Then he thought about how beautiful she was. With her emerld green eyes, and long red hair. Her figure. Her soul. And evrything about her. He didn't ever admit it to anyone, but he was in love with her. He had loved her since he first set eyes on her. Robin's thoughts were interupted by the Titan alarm. He smiled, because he missed fighting villans.

-In The Main Room-

"Would you two, just stop it, and pay attention so we can fight the criminal already." Raven shouted at BB and Cyborg when she entered the roomwith Starfire. About 2 seconds later, Robin entered the room. He turned on the moniter and saw that Red X was robbing a zynothiam (how do you spell this?) plant. He looked at Red X's waist and saw the belt.

"How did he get it?"Robin asked dumbfounded.

"That doesn't matter all that matters is stopping him."Raven stated.

"OK.Titans Go."Robin shouted, and they all ran to the garage. (were do they keep the t-car and r-cycle?) Cyborg, BB,and Raven all got in the T-car, while robin got on his R-cycle.Starfire was gonna get ready to fly but then Robin asked her something.

"Starfire. Do you want to ride with me insted of flying?"

"Oh robin that would be most wonderous" she told him. He smiled as she climbed on the back.

" Hold on to me OK."Robin told her. Starfire then wrapped her arms around his waist and the R-cycle and T-car sped off.

-At The Bank-

The titans arrived at the bank in about 10 minutes. They all started to search around for Red X.

"He could be invisible" Cyborg said. "I mean it is poss..." Cyborg wasn't able to finish because someone short-circuited him. He fell to the ground unable to move.

"Wow. The titans are getting a little slow now." Said a voice, who turned out to be Red X

"X" Robin shouted."Titans Go." (ok i suck at fighting scenes, so if this ricks you can yell at me. Just a little though) All the titans charged towards Red X. BB turned into a falcon and swooped towards Red X, but Red X shot a x in the air which pinned BB to the roof. Raven used her powers to get BB of the roof, but her powers couldn't get the x of of him, so BB was down. Raven used her power to try to trap Red X in a vortex, but he was able to dodge all attemps to get trapped, and he logded two x's towards Raven. Both of them hit her. One on the mouth, and one on the hands. She was also down. Then Starfire started to throw starbolts at Red X and 3 of them hit him. Then Robin ran towards X and started to beat him up. Robin throw several punches, but Red X was able to get up before Robin could even hit him. He throw a x at Robin's hands, one at his ankles, and one at his chest. Robin was down also. Red X ran to the volt, and grapped the money, then ran towards the door, but Starfire blocked the door. Red X smiled under his mask, lifted it so from his nose down was exposed, and kissed Starfire. He then ran.

"tata titans. That was easy and i even got something special out of it all." Starfire stood there dumbly, and stared into space.

"Starfire don't let him get away."Robin yelled at her, slightly, no more then slighty angry that Red X actually kissed her. Starfire just stood there. Then about 2 minutes later she snapped back to reality. She ran over to Raven first, slightly afraid to untie Robin. She got Raven free in less the 30 seconds. Raven went to fix Cyborg, as Starfire zapped the gooey x of of BB slightly hurting him.

"Ouchie!" he screamed.

"Sorry."Starfire said innocently. BB nodded and ran over to help Raven who still hadn't fixed Cyborg. Starfire went over to Robin, a little afraid because Red X got away and it was her fault. And knowing Robin he would be ticked. She used her starbolts to get Robin free.When she was down she backed up slighty. Robin went up to her and grapped her arm.

"How could you be so stupid to let him get away. You were no help to us what so ever. Sometimes i wonder why i put you on this team."Robin screamed. Raven,BB,and the newly awake Cyborg all looked over to were Robin and Starfire were. The all saw tears forming in her eyes. She swiftly grabbed her communicator/tracking device, and through it on the groung.

"Then I will leave." She said crying. Robin's eyes softened.

"Wait Starfire. I didn't mean..."he couldn't finish.

"No you said what you said because it's true. She immedently wisked her arm away from Robin and took to the air, and flew out the window.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed, but was ignored.

yah i'm done. 7 pages. 1,486 words, and 1 1/2 hours later.


	2. Chapter 2

Wowie. 12 reviews in only 4 days. That's like 3 reviews a day. Ok so i suck at spelling, but rock at math. I'm even better at lunch. Ok i'm so happy with all the good reviews. Not one bad one. Yah.

Reviews:

Zoe:cool. You're my first reviewer on this story. So glad you love it. Don't worry about your spelling.

Tyma: thanks. Glad you liked the start. It was actually 2 seperate chapters, but they both were too short so i made them one long chapter.

Hotwritergirl158: I'm updating right now.

Princessladybuggie: thank you. I thought the BeastBoy and Cyborg fight was in character too. I know Robin was kinda out of character, but i needed Starfire to actually run away and not get kidnapped, and i was too lazy to think up another way. Thanks for the confidence boost on the fight scence.

Emma: thanks.

Aveplateada:glad you liked, oops I mean loved it. Yeah it was seven pages of Times New Roman font size 20. I'll be more specific next time. I love Robin/star/ Red X things too.

Falyn angel: thanks

Starfire898: thanks

Strodgfrgf: thanks

Soulgurl06: thanks

Sweetweni:funny that's cool. Nnot to sure that it's gonna be funny. I wasn't joking about the sevne pages, but i had it on Times New Roman font size 20. I should be a little more specific.yes a stafire Robin fight. Yah. What will happen? Only me, the author will know for sure.

Samantha:wow please no crying. Thank you for the compliment. And yah I have a fan. And i'll update everytime i can and have the motovation to. And to the question of a new love for Starfire, you're just gonna have to wait. Sorry to be evil. Mahwahhhhh.

People write longer reviews. Entertain me. I want to laugh, to cry, to dance even. And please take this word of advice from an awesome drummer named Tre Cool, "It's not how you pick your nose... it's were you put the booger that counts." Oh and my own word of wisdom. "Stupid people will rule the world. Bow down before the idiots." I'm gonna add 2 quotes to every chapter, 1from famous people and 1 from me and my friends.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

**_Last time on A New Love:_**

"_**How could you be so stupid to let him get away. You were no help to us what so ever. Sometimes i wonder why i put you on this team."Robin screamed. Raven,BB,and the newly awake Cyborg all looked over to were Robin and Starfire were. The all saw tears forming in her eyes. She swiftly grabbed her communicator/tracking device, and through it on the groung.**_

"_**Then I will leave." She said crying. Robin's eyes softened.**_

"_**Wait Starfire. I didn't mean..."he couldn't finish.**_

"_**No you said what you said because it's true. She immedently wisked her arm away from Robin and took to the air, and flew out the window.**_

"_**Starfire!" Robin screamed, but was ignored."**_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

With Robin,BeastBoy,Raven,and Cyborg:

"Robin,"said Raven "how could you say that to her. It wasn't really her fault. I mean it is actually Red X's fault I mean he was the one who kis..."

"Raven, I know," Robin stated with his head hung low "no need to tell me. I regret what I said so I'm gonna find her and apologize."

"Umm dude just one problem" BeastBoy "well as you saw, see throw her tracking devise on the ground, so well we can't track her."

"BeastBoy has a point Robin" Cyborg said.

"Well I guess we're just gonna have to track her on foot. Now aren't we" Robin said

"But dude,"BeastBoy argued. "she has magical flying powers and could be anywhe.."

"Not really." Raven interupped. "her emotions control her powers and sooner or later, she won't be able to feel the joy of flight."

"How do you know this?"Cyborg asked her.

"She told me when we were in each other's bodys." The titans began to ponder what they could do. Meanwhile.

-with Starfire-

Starfire had been flying for about 30 minutes, but as each minute passed, it got harder and harder to fly. Eventually she just fell from the sky.

"ouff" Starfire said as she hit the ground. "I have lost my joy to fly." Starfire then looked at her surrondings. It was dark out rainy outside. She shivered as the rain dripped on her body. She then spotted a sign aheld of her. It read "Welcome To Independence City. Home of the most beautiful beach on the planet" (totally random. I was spinning in my rolling computer chair when I fell out of it and saw my missing independent sign necklace that had been missing for 3 days. Being an idiot is actually a good thing.)

"Independence city?" Starfire read out loud. "I think I have heard of this place on the moniter of the shows. (TV) It is very pretty. I am glad I ran away to here." Meanwhile in the shadows a figure stood watching her

"Glad you ran away here too cutie" the figure whispered to himself. He then began to follow Starfire as she walked around. Starfire had walked into an alley on one of the streets.

"oops I believe this is a end that is dead." She then started to turn around, but a hand was placed over her mouth, and one was placed around her waist, in which her arms were resting on.

" Mmmmm" she said while struggling to get free, but her alien strength wasn't helping her at all because she lost her confidence after what Robin said to her. The attacker then whispered in her ear,

"So cutie, what are you doing around these parts of the state?" he then released his hand from her mouth to let her talk.

" Let me go." Starfire shouted as she strugged, yet failed some more.

" sorry cutie but when you're with me there is no getting away cuz I'm number one"

"I do not wish to be with you so release me."

"why would you want to be released cutie. Not like your team wants you. I bet they don't care that you're gone. Bet tyeh are actually happy." Red X said knowing that he was lying. He had actually watched what happened and thought he would use it to his advantage. He smirked because he knew hoe naive Starfire actually was and knew she would belive hiim and she would be upset and he would be there for her, and eventually he would get her to be his. He had it all planned out.

"you're lying. They care for me. It's just I let them down. So Robin said he doesn't even know why he put me on the team." Starfire said "and I don't blame him." The last part was barely above a whisper. "but I do not wish to be with you so release me." Red X got slightly angry, and turned her around and slammed her against the wall.

"you'll be with me whe you like it or not" he then procided to lift his mask slightly and kiss her. She struggled to get free, but it was to no avail. When he broke for air she screamed. Red X got pissed and slapped her. Tears started to roll out of Starfire's eyes. Red X then slipped his mask back on. He clenched Starfire tightly, and she started to sliffle.

"you'll get use to me sweetie. Just do everything I say and you won't get hurt."

"you know," came a voice from the end of the alley. "if the girl doesn't want to be with you, why don't you take the hint and leave her alone." Then an arrow comes peircing through the sky towards X ans hits him in the side, causing him to fall, and that gave Starfire time to run. Red X was faster and grapped her wrist and pulled her to him. He clenced her in front of him so she couldn't get away an if the mysterious person attacked he would hit her.

"Why don't you butt out of it. And who in the world are you?" Red X asked the person.

"Names Speedy, and I am a protecter of this city, so it is my buisness, to help people in need. So let her go or I'll be forced to hurt you." Red X's grip on Starfire tightened, and he screamed,

"you actually think you can beat me?"

"I don't think.." Speedy said then disappered. Starfire's eyes grow wide in shock. The only hope of her escaping was gone. Red X smirked.

"guess he was..." he stated but never finished because an arrow hitting him in the head knocked him out. Starfire was able to get out of his grip. She was breathing heavily.

"are you ok?" the boy asked her, walking up to her. She then sank to the ground.

"I think so. Thank you umm I was unable to catch your name."

"Speedy. What's your name, who was he and why are you in an alley at night?"

"My name's Starfire, and to make a long story short I ran away from my friends, and he, his name is Red X, attacked me." Starfire looked over to were Red X was, and noticed he was gone. She went over to the place he last was and read a note that was written in red ink. **_"you'll be mine"_** it was signed with a red x. Tears formed in her eyes. Speedy walked over and read the note. His eyes went wide.

'**_so this guy is one of those freaks. Poor girl. She looks so sad. I don't think the others will mind if she stays with us, at least until this freak is in jail. Wow she is pretty. I can she why he wants her so bad.'_**

"Starfire. Why don't you say with me and my friends, until we can get this freak off the streets. I don't think my friends will mind. Actuallt I think they will be please to meet another person." Speedy asked her. Starfire looked at Speedy and thought.

'**_well seeing as I have no where else to go, I can stay with him and his friends. Maybe they will be nicer. And he is kinda cute. He looks like Robin, but has the hair in the color of a light mustard.'_**

"ok. I would be pleased to stay with you, as long as I am no bother to you."

"none at all. How about I drive you back on my s-cycle (don't asked. I have no creativitly left.) and tell me more about how you got here." Starfire nodded and Speedy led her to the s-cycle.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Dang. Finally. I'm done. Now New Times Roman font size 20.

Pages: 9

Words:1,783.

Started writting on: August 8th,2005

Finished writting on: August 9th, 2005

Posted on: August 9th, 2005

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Damn. 12 review again. Yahness.Thank you to all you wow reviewed my story. It makes me soo happy. Actually i've been in a really creative mood, i wrote a poem called memory, but I can't post it on i mean all my other poems i could alter to be allowed into the teen titan category, but this i can't. Aww well. On to the reviews. Also excuse my suckie spelling.

Reviews 

Estrellafuego: Thank you

Phantom1391: Thank you

Fayln Angel: Thank you

Anonymous:Thank you

Samanthe2121:thank you. And if people took the time to read what i say and where this takes place, it takes place After X and BEFORE titans east. Sheesh and as for the steel city thing i was to lazy to look up the city name so i made on up.

Audigirrl: I like robin/ speedy conflict too. I was dying for some of it in titans east but nothing happened. I will continue as long as i got people backing me up.

Lil Grass-stain07: thank you. And stupid people are the best people and they make the best friends. I want more red x episodes too.

Aveplateada: thank you. No i wasn't making front of dumb people. I'm insulted. No, not really. I love dumb people. Why i am a dumb people. Person sorry. Thank you for the longness of the review.

Ice,Cream,Luver:thank you. I don't give up thank you. Yes i do hate people who give up too. I like your name. Ice cream luver. I love ice cream

Strodgrgf:and i'm officially happy that i have someone who loves this story.

Sweetweni:glad it was fun. How can i know how many chapters. I write as i go?

Locket101: umm are you crazy or obsessed? Or both? Lol.

OK. Here are the quotes of the umm i guess week.

I want you to promise, you will not get behind the wheel, without some alcoholic beverage in your hand. Lyla Futurama. (for those who don't know Futurama's Bender, he's a robot who runs on alcohol, and if he doesn't have it he is like a human who had too much alcohol. So don't drink and drive unless your a robot like Bender.)

Sarah, you are one crazy ass idiot-Jessica my buddy 

Oh and you know what. here is a song you people need to listen to.From First To Last's **Note To Self. **Awesome song and awesome video.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

" Dang. I knew Robin was competitive, i didn't think he was cruel." Speedy stated as he and Star walked up to the giant apartment.

" He is not normally cruel, but i did mess up and he was right." Star said putting her head down.

"it's not your fault and Robin was wrong to say that to you."

"You think so."

"yeah. I do. Well we're here." Speedy told Star as they approched the door. "after you" He then opened the door, and ushered for Star to enter.

"thank you Speedy."

"hey people. I'm home and i got a guest." Speedy shooted. Then a familer male walked into the room.

"Do you have to scream, man" the boy asked as he yawned.

"Aqualad?" Starfire asked. She had long gotten over her little crush on Aqualad, but never forgot his face.

" Starfire? What are you doing here?" he asked as he gave her a hug.

"well umm it's a long story."

"i'll tell you later" Speedy said as he eyed Aqualad hugging Star. He had to admit, even though he just meet the girl, he was devloping a little crush on her. "umm where's Hot Spot and Sapphire?"

"Hot Spot is out somewhere, and Sapphire is.."

"I'm right here" Speedy heard a female voice say. Everyone turned around and there stood a girl about Aqualad's height, with shoulder-length black hair that had baby blue bangs, and baby blue tips. (i want my hair like that except with blood red tips and bangs) She was wearing a pair of plain black bondage pants, with two silver chains. She had on a baby blue shirt that had some weriod symbol that Starfire had never seen. She also had two cuffs one on each wrist with the same symbol that was on her shirt on each one. She had a black choker with a small baby blue screw on it. Her eyes were a bright baby blue with some black mascara on. But besides the mascara she had no makeup on. She also had her ears pierced with two black studs. once on the left ear, and twice on the right.(a upper ear piercing in the cartalige.) She levitated about a foot in the air over to were Starfire, Speedy, and Aqualad stood.

"Im Sapphire." She said as she held out her hand for Starfire to shake. Starfire grabbed and shook Sapphire's hand

"I'm Starfire.It is very nice to meet you"

"Ditto" Sapphire said " Well finally. A girl to talk to. It gets really old, really fast with these boys all the time. And i've only been here for three months. I think were gonna be good friends"

"Oh i do hope so. I always want to meet new friends"

"then we'll get along just fine" Sapphire stated smiling as she heard a wimper. She turned to see Aqualad giving the puppy dog eyes and the lip.

"aww. I'll still hang out with you baby, but i need a girl to talk to too." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. Aqualad smirked. And gave her a hug. Then released her but let his arm rest on her shoulders.

"you know Speedy you better keep an eye on Star when she's around Hot Spot. You know him and his obbsesion with the ladies. It took me about a month to get him to leave my Sapphire alone" Aqualad told Speedy. Speedy blushed, as did Starfire. Sapphire on the other hand looked ticked.

"Your Sapphire?" Sapphire asked. "Last time I checked, I belonged to no one." She pulled away and crossed her hands over her chest.

"sorry."aqualad said apologeticly. He then get on his knees and kissed her feet. Starfire and Speedy laughed, as he did so. Sapphire giggled as she said,

"Get up you big idiot." Aqualad did so and gave her the puppy dog eyes once again. She then said,  
"I'll forgive you, on one note. If you treat me out to dinner."

"But of course mon cher." He said

"you are one bad french impersonater. And you know what let's double date with Star and Speedy. That would be fun"

"oh all right."

Speedy looked at Sapphire and frowned.

"I don't know if Starfire wants t.."

"i would love to go if speedy doesn't mind taking me. I mean it's ok if he doesn't want to." She said blushing slightly.

"I would love to take you star."

"well ask her the right way Speedy" Sapphire said. Speedy blushed

"umm OK. Star do you want to go on a do...double date with me."

"i would love to"

"awesome. Star let's go get ready. We only have about 4 hours. I have some extra dresses so you can have one." Then Sapphire and star ran off

"well my man has a date. And she is very pretty and ultra nice." Aqualad told Speedy as he patted him on the back.

"yeah i do" then they walked of to get ready too.

1,234 words

7 pages

Times New Roman font size 20.

Wow done again. I can't wait to write the next chapter. What i have so far is

1.Sapphire's powers and about her life and relationship with Aqualad.

2.Speedy/Star fluff

3.A Robin under alot of stress

4.An OC villan called the yellow night(Red X may return or i'll save it for the next chapter)

5.Hot Spot attaching Starfire. ohh


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry for being such a jerk and not updating. So here is an update. Weee.

Just one quote this week people. From mister Gerald Way from My Chemical Romance: "So many people treat you like you're a kid so you might as well act like one and throw your television out of the hotel window" - Gerard Way

Song of the week : "Ghost Of You" By My Chemical Romance.

Onward with the story dudes and dudettes. I'll try to make it as long as possible, but don't expect too much.

MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR 

"well Starfire, how about a quick tour and idea of the house.?" Sapphire asked Starfire

"sounds good" she responded.

"ok, it's a 5 bedroom apartment, 2 ½ bathroom, of course being the only girl, I have the bedroom with a bathroom in it. Everyone has their own bedroom, Speedy is at the end of the hall to the right, Hot Spot , who you will most likely meet later on, is the first room on the left, I have the second to last room on the right, and Aqualad has the room straight across from mine. In the hallway between Aqualad's room and Hot Spot rooms is a bathroom, in the hallway leading to the kitchen there's a bathroom, and down the hallway to the kichen, there's the guest room, where you are most likely gonna stay. And the room we just left was of course the living room."

"wow. It's a very big place, but what is up that weird starwell by Speedy's room leading down the stairs?"

"If you go down them you'll see that the to right of them is Speedy's evidence area, no one but Speedy goes in there, and to the left is our gym, and indooor pool. And weight lifting area."

"We did not have a pool of indoors" Star said.

"that stinks, we have it for mainly Aqualad to use, but I like to swim alot it helps me control my powers, you know the calmness of it all. The tranquility." Sapphire stated as the left the area and went to her room.

" what exactly are your powers, if you do not mind me asking?"

"Oh no not at all. They're kinda complicated, and it's a long story."

"That's ok, I want to here it. So start from the beginning." Star said with a look of excitment in her eyes.

"umm ok. I come from a planet called Yileatherain, or Yile for short. On my planet all people are born with the what is considered good powers. You know love and happy powers. Well my mom was a complete rebel, and had 2 boyfriends. One of them who is yaleian, is the father of my 4 sisters and 5 brothers. Well I'm a bit, no a lot different then them. My dad is my mom's second boyfriend. He was hatherianian. They have dark powers and the power to contol the elements. Well i got all my powers from my dad, but i only recieved the power to fly from my mom. And boy did she hate it. I was the youngest and i was more powerful then all my siblings combined. My mom never actually loved me, but she cared deeply for my dad so she just got used to be. Yet i never actually got any love from anyone but my dad. He would buy me things that my mom would not get me. My mom would starve me, beat me, and make me do chores, while the rest of my siblings got everything they wanted, and they did nothing. Well one day my dad got into an accident, and he well..." Sapphire as starting to cry.

"if you do not wish to continue, i will understand" starfire said to her.

"no, it's ok, i just get emotional when i think about it. Anyway he was...killed in the accident. After his death, my family wanted nothing to do with me at all, so the shipped me away. And that's how i got this planet. I've been here for about 3 months."

"that's neat. How did you become a part of this team?"

"well actually it's kinda strange. When i landed on this planet, i was attacked by this villian, his name being Yellow Knight, and i lost control of my powers and used my darkest power by mistake, and i passed out. After this, as i'm told by Mr. Aqualad, him, speedy, and hot spot, came because they heard that there was some trouble where i was, and they came as Yellow Knight was trying to kidnap me, and that they stopped him, and brought me to this apartment, and i was only meant to stay till i got better, but they realised my powers and asked me to join their team. I of course said yes."

"that's really sweet, but what is your 'darkest power' anyway" Starfire asked innocently

"ok, you see, i have many different powers, and my powers are based on my emotions. When i'm happy, i can control rocks, when i'm sad i can control the water aspects, when i'm mad i can create and control fire, when i'm embarrased i can control the air, wind, and such, when i'm in love, i can cortrol plants and flowers, but when i'm afraid, or under extreme stress, my powers for some reason mix together and create this dark energy, that can cause mass distruction, and pain. But along with this power being unleased, i loss control of everything, and i pass out, for days at a time. The only way i can control my powers is through this little screw necklace i have on. When the colors change, my emotions change. This baby blue color it is right now means i'm calm, and i have total control of myself, and my powers. It's kinda like the necklace holds my emotions inside of it."

"my friend Raven is like that."

"wow, i should meet her sometime. Anyway here's my room, let's get out some dresses for this date"

So the two of them walk into a room, that is very blue, and black. They walk to the end of the room and come to a closet. Sapphire goes into it, and comes out about 30 seconds later with about 15 dresses in her arms.

"here starfire, try these" handing her some green and purple dresses.

"they're so pretty" starfire says in awe. She rumages through them, and comes to one that she like alot. It was a strapless light lavender colored dress that goes to her knees, and had some green sparkles all over it.

"i like this one alot"

"well there you go" sapphire said as she grabbed a black dress that went to the middle of her shins, that had some blue lace trim at the end of it. It had spagetti straps. "and i have some really pretty jewelry that would go so well with that dress" the two girls began getting for the big date.

-meanwhile-

a man sat next to a giant screen, that was connected through a camera in sapphire's room, watching the two girls.

"well well, my pretty one, i see you have a new friend" he zoomed the camera to get a better look at starfire. "hmm. She's pretty but, not as pretty as you are." He moved the camera to where sapphire was, and he watched her undress. "i'm very happy to have installed this camera into your room princess, when no one was around, so i could, keep an eye on you." He watched her get into the dress, and he purred at the sight of her "I see you're going out with that aqualad boy again. I can't guess what you see in that boy. I am such a better candidate for you. I am gonna have to drop in and see you." The man then got up and grapped what looked like a whip and walked out of the room. Preparing to make an unexpected and unwanted trip to ruin the date.

-elsewhere-

"come on sapphire. Goodness you take soo long" aqualad groined.

"fine, then you don't want me to look pretty for our date?" sapphire said as she walked into the room with starfire right next to her. Both girls looked stunning and the two guys jaws almost dropped at the sight of them. Especially speedy's. Aqualad walked right up to sapphire and picked her up bridal style. She shrieked at this motion.

"babe you always looked pretty" he told her as he kissed her, and let her down.

"awww. Thank you." She said blushing.

Speedy walked up to starfire, and said stuttering

"you look... re..really pr..etty." starfire blushed a shade of red.

"thank you" she told him. Both the guys were wearing some black tuxedos and each gave the girl they were gonna go with a present.

"here starfire, i got you a present. It's a purple carnation" he handed her the flower.

"thank you speedy" starfire told him, as she hugged him. Aqualad whispered something into sapphire's ear, that sounded like 'after this i'm bringing you out to see some fireworks.' Sapphire nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"anyway" aqualad said "let's get going." All of them then left the apartment together, and walked to the resturaunt, seeing how it was only a block away. Starfire and speedy were walking slower then aqualad and sapphire, and starfire noticed aqualad's arm around sapphires waist. She smiled and thought of robin, which caused her to sniffle. Speedy noticed this and asked her what was wrong

"nothing is wrong, i just thought of robin that is all" speedy smirked as he looked at sapphire and aqualad.

"you thought of him seeing those two loves birds over there didn't you?" he asked her. Star nodded "aqualad fell in love with sapphire the moment he first laid eyes on her. And sapphire fell for him like that too. Aqualad made it his purpose to protect her no matter what happened. Whenever that freak Yellow Knight would come and bother us, aqualad kept her safe. Yellow Knight started bugging us when sapphire came to join us. He has a thing for her, an obsessed thing. Sapphire gets really afraid whenever Yellow Knight is around, and she can predict his presence about her. Aqualad is the only one who can really calm her down. That's why i came to see what was up with you and that freak red x. I knew obessed men when..." speedy didn't finish because he noticed sapphire stop, and aqualad stand in front of her to see what was wrong.

"sapphire, babe what's wrong?" he asked her.

"something isn't right," she said backing away from aqualad, so she could see his face better. "i feel really weriod, like someone is coming" aqualad's face went from confused to serious. He hugged sapphire and said

"speedy, you know how sapphire can predict things" speedy nodded "well she gets like this whenever yellow knight is around or is coming" aqualad continued to hug her tightly as her necklace turned a blackish color. (she's afraid) "what? Oh no. Not now. Starfire, let's go back to the apartment now, because it isn't safe" starfire nodded and turned around with speedy, but a dark and tall figure was standing about 10 feet away from the group.

"hello kids" the man said. He was wearing a black outfit, with yellow all over it. he was holding a whip like object, and had a black mask on, with a yellow sword imprint on it. "hello sapphire." He said walking towards the group. Aqualad let go of her, and stood protectivly in front of her, while holding her hand to try to keep her calm. Sapphire's face was pale, and she started to shiver. "stay away from her"aqualad screamed at Yellow Knight. "but why must i stay away from her, when i noticed you can stay so close to her." He disapeared, then reapeared behinded her. Her grabbed her hand, and she tightened her grip on aqualad. Yellow knight pulled on her, and since aqualad wasn't strong enough caused him to realise her by mistake. Sapphire shrieked as her necklace grew even darker in color. Then a fire hydrant broke and a wave of water came over yellow knight causing him to let go of sapphire. Speedy began shotting arrows at him, causing them water around yellow knight to give the arrows more electricity, shocking yellow knight. Starfire ran up to sapphire and grabbed her wrist and told her to run. Sapphire did as starfire said and the two girls began to run back to the apartment. Speedy told starfire to get to safety by running back to the apartment and locking all the doors. As starfire and sapphire were running towards the apartment a red x came out of no where wrapping it's self around starfire, and having such force it knocked the two girls down. Starfire was tied up, and sapphire had no idea what happened, but it made her a little upset, and see gained control of her powers and her necklace turned a very light sahde of blood red. (anger) she created some fire in the palm of her hand and placed it against the x that was wrapped around starfire, but as she did another x came out of no where and wrapped it's self around sapphire. Then red x, appeared from an alley.

"hello kid. Didn't catch your name. I'm red x, and well the girl over there" he pointed to starfire "is mine, so just forget trying to help her"

"she doesn't belong to you, so leave her alone" sapphire spat. Red x walked up to sapphire and slapped her across the face, which caused her to become really upset, and her necklace turned a navy blue color (sad)

"listen up smartmouth, i may be working with yellow knight over there, but i never promised i wouldn't hurt you." He told sapphire very madly. He slapped her again, but this time an arrow hit him square in the back, causing him to collapse. Speedy came running to the girls, and used an arrow, to realise them. Sapphire sat there wondering red x had said that he was working with yellow knight.

"no need to think about it baby doll" said yellow knight as he tossed aqualad onto another street. "i met Mr. X over there about a few hours ago. He wanted your friend, and i well wanted you, so we thought about working together, and we came up with our little plan. I would get you and he could have your friend, who might i say is very pretty, yet holds nothing to you" he told her as he purred at sapphire. Sapphire saw aqualad getting up, and she also saw speedy shotting an arrow at a street light, causing it to explode, and the aqualad shot water at the electricity, causing even bigger sparks, which shocked yellow knight very strongly. As he was getting shocked he took his whip and pressed a button on it, and the whip got longer, really longer, and he aimed at sapphire. It wrapped itself around her causing her to get shocked also. Aqualad looked at sapphire in horror, seeing her in pain, as her necklace grew a shade of black. Speedy thought about what to do, and couldn't think of anything. Then a green starbolt hit yellow knight in the hand, and he dropped the whip. Aqualad ran up to sapphire and picked her up, and he took her away to safer spot. Speedy looked to see starfire to see her shotting starbolts. He smiled at her and shot an arrow at yellow knight, and one at red x. The two of them scowled and then disapeared. Sppedy ran up to starfire, and she collasped herself onto the ground.

"starfire are you ok? How'd you do that? I thought you couldn't use your powers?" he asked as he helped her up

"i am fine, i saw that sapphire was in danger, and some how i was able to use them. I feel really weak though"

"it's alright, i'll carry you. it's not that long of a walk anyway, but first" he pulled out a communicater, and called aqualad.

"aqualad, where are you two?"

"we're back at the apartment"

"is sapphire ok? "satrfire asked taking the communticator away from speedy

"yeah she's ok, she's really upset right now though." Speedy took back the communicator from starfire, and asked

"aqualad, has hot spot come back yet? We really could have used his help, that lazy fire bum" he heard aqualad laugh.

"no, not yet."

"i'm gonna have to talk to him about his performance lately. Anyway. Me and starfire are coming back, so see you in about 5 minutes." They both hung up.

"come on star,"speedy said as he picked her up. Let's go"

MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR

2,827 words

times new roman

size 20

Ok i'm done. Ok. Just to not confuse you sapphire's necklace is almost like Raven's mirror. But this necklace helps her keep her emotions, under wing. Anyway if you can't tell yellow knight has an obsessive love for sapphire. Eww the camera in her room that no one knows about. Not too much starfire and red x action this chapter, but there will be more next chapter. And no robin for the next one eithar. But in the next one this is what is gonna happen

we find out why sapphire fears yellow knight so much

red x and yellow knight get together to attempt another kidnapping of the two girls

hot spot is introduced.

Speedy and starfire fluff. Hee

An arguement between two charactors leds to problems. Big ones.

A possible pet(not too sure on this idea yet, but it may work)

Anyway, sorry about any spelling errors, if you have any questions, just email me. Oh and just to infrom you the apartment is about a 3 minute walk from the beach. This plays a major part in some chapter to come. So just remember that. I don't know when the next time i can update is, but please jsut bear with me. Ok? I have school and friends, and i do actually have a life outside my computer. Lots of love. sarah


End file.
